Cradle Robber
by VioletIvoire
Summary: Just a small one shot about Lucius taking Hermione home from a pub, and ending up in an American Hospital...Please heed the M warning.
1. Chapter 1

Cradle Robber

* * *

Sadly I do not own any of these characters. I did happen to make up 'Uncle Dare'...

This is a short one-shot I had stuck in my head. Please heed the M warning.

* * *

_8 April 2013:_

_A few mistakes were brought to my attention, and I am still figuring out how to fix them...here is to hoping I am successful (=^.^=)_

* * *

Hermione Granger burrowed further under her thick warm blankets for more warmth. Her dream was getting rather interesting. If all her dreams were like this she would never want to wake up again.

"_Fancy finding you in a muggle pub," she slurred._

"_Well well well," the golden haired man drawled...well slurred. "If it isn't the Golden Trio's Miss Granger."_

_Hermione slammed a full bottle of Rum on the table. "Mind if I join you? I heard the *Hiccup * bar keep refusing you any more service, and I just happen to have a *Hiccup * full bottle of Rum."_

_Lucius Malfoy sloppily motioned to the empty seat across from him, "By all means."_

_hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt_

_'Heavens he's beautiful!' Hermione thought to herself. _

_Lucius's eyes twinkled from across the table, "Beautiful am I?"_

"_S-*Hiccup *stop reading my thoughts," she chastised._

"_Don't voice them aloud," he drawled._

_hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt_

_'How did this happen?' she thought as his glorious tongue explored her mouth. His hands grabbed her arse and pulled her against his arousal, they both moaned._

"_Once I take you home, you're mine!" He growled against her lips. Hermione moaned and pulled his head down for another smouldering hot kiss. "Very well."_

_hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt_

"_Gods!" She yelled as he roughly slammed into her over and over against the wall._

"_Mine!" He growled his release and walked them to his bed. He grew harder inside her and thrusted in and out pushing her into the mattress._

"_Stop," Hermione whimpered._

_Lucius smirked evilly, "I warned you." He threw her legs over his shoulders pounding her deeper into the mattress, bringing her to delicious painful highs as she came over and over again throughout the night._

Hermione threw her slipper at the window, "Go away!" The owl kept scratching. She groaned and dragged herself off the bed along with her thick covers, and let the owl in then closed the window and crawled back into bed with a sigh as she drifted off in Morpheus's arms once more.

Hermione again awoke to another owl scratching at her bedroom window. She grabbed her last slipper and threw it at the window once more, but alas, it did not defer the loyal owl from delivering it's missive. Once again Hermione groaned as she lifted herself and her thick warm blankets from the bed let the owl in, where it settled in next to the other owl, closed the window, and crawled back into bed where she let Morpheus comfort her once more.

There were lips on her face. Soft, massaging, yet delicious lips leaving butterfly kisses all over her face. Hermione pulled herself from sleep abruptly and tackled the intruder to the floor pinning his arm painfully behind his back. "What the hell are you doing in my house!" She growled.

"I would like my owls back Miss Granger," the intruder drawled, as if his position did not pain him in the least.

"What owls?!" She demanded.

"The ones picking at your treats in your desk."

Hermione peered over her bed to her desk by the window, and saw two owls lazily picking at her diminishing owl treats inside her open desk drawer. "How did you and your owls get into my house?"

"Clearly someone let my owls in. As for me," the intruder smirked, "I am a former Death Eater Miss Granger. Your wards are owl crap." Hermione bent over and bit his shoulder. "You little chit!" He yelled.

"That is what you get for insulting my wards," she said releasing him. "Get out, and take your owls with you." She crawled back into bed burrowing under the covers seeking warmth once more.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Hermione yawned. "What kind of person sends owls in the middle of the night, then pops in, _in the middle of the night_, seeking said owls?! By the way, what the hell are you doing here?"

Lucius Malfoy whipped back her blankets and crawled into bed beside her and rolled on top of her pinning her down with his body. Hermione flushed. "What are you doing?" She breathed as she remembered her dream.

He claimed her lips. "It is one in the afternoon Miss Granger," her eyes grew wide, and her head snapped to the window. "I sent my owls to you yesterday morning. As my assistant I would expect better from you," he drawled.

Hermione attempted to push him off of her. "Your assistant?!" He thrusted against her her eliciting an unwanted moan from her. "Oh Gods," she breathed. "That wasn't a dream."

Lucius smirked and she found they were both naked beneath her covers. "No it was not," he said as his hand reached between her thighs and into her folds. "You're deliciously wet poppet," He drawled, pushing her legs wider and thrusting his length into her. "Mmm," he moaned, drawing himself in and out slowly.

"Faster," she moaned.

He chuckled darkly, "Say you are mine." He drew himself out slowly and snapped back into her, grinded himself against her, and repeated the motions.

"Gods," she moaned in complaint and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from declaring her, his.

"Say it," he lightly demanded, and pulled her breast into his mouth sucking and nibbling. She moaned. "Say It!" He thrusted in and out quickly a few times then repeated his slow movements.

Her body was humming with want and desire for him to bring her release, "Yours," she moaned.

"What's mine?!" He demanded keeping with his slow pace.

"I'm yours," she growled.

He stopped and withdrew to her protest. "That's right poppet. You're mine!" He slammed back into her tight wet channel without warning, thrusting and swivelling his hips over and over, bringing her to a new high. Then they fell together, his hot seed shooting into her, filling her womb. He collapsed on top of her catching his breath, and they both drifted off to sleep with him still inside her.

_hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt_

Hermione awoke to a dull ache in her hip. 'Oh no' she winced as the ache shot into a pain then back into an ache. She used all her strength to roll Lucius from atop her, and crawled out of bed and grabbed a towel for the shower where she hoped the warm water would soothe the ache away. Her hip gave way just as she exited the tub. She expected to hit the tiles and bust the skin open on her knees, but found strong arms holding her inches from the floor.

"I did not take you as the clumsy type poppet."

"Too much steam gone to my head," she lied.

Lucius's eyebrow arched. "You are a terrible liar." He said to her retreating back.

Hermione threw her closet door open and walked inside, followed by Lucius. "You need to leave," was all she said as she picked underwear from a drawer built into the wall.

"How does a jobless muggle-born afford a large home with a walk-in closet?" He asked sitting at her cherry wood vanity table.

"That is none of your business," she hissed, pulling on black tights.

"As your employer it is my business," he drawled.

"I do not recall applying for a position," she said through clenched teeth.

Lucius eyed her openly, "What is your favourite position?" He asked suggestively.

"Out!" She growled as she pulled on a purple sweater dress over the tights.

"You do not have anywhere else you are currently employed, and it just so happens I have an opening for a personal assistant," he shrugged.

Hermione flinched, and turned towards the wall. "You need to leave," She said as strongly as she could, before turning pale.

Lucius eyed her with concern through the full length mirror she was facing. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her face screwed up in pain, and she suddenly paled. "So do you accept my offer?" He asked.

Hermione grabbed a shoe from the shelf. "Get out!" She yelled, and threw the shoe at him. It was a weak throw. "Don't call a healer," she said weakly, and fell to the floor convulsing.

Lucius was at her side in a stride, but found he could not get close to her without being bashed by her flailing arms and legs. He watched as her back arched painfully off the floor and as blood fell from her tear ducts instead of clear tears. He considered holding her down, but it would have probably resulted in dislocated limbs or broken bones.

"I don't know what to do poppet," he said helplessly, the pain showing through his usually cool mask as he remembered her torture in his ancestral home. Finally, when he considered stunning her, she stopped.

He quickly reached to pick her up off the carpet, but she grabbed his wrist pleading with him not to with a look in her eyes. "What do you need me to do?" He asked horsely. Hermione looked straight at him then at her hand she held his wrist with thrice, before he followed her eyes to the bracelet she wore.

"Your bracelet?" He asked, fingering the tag with two snakes wrapped around a staff with wings. She blinked. "Caduceus," he scrunched his brow in thought.

"Scan it," Hermione bit out in a harsh whisper as she rolled herself on her side and threw up bile. Lucius held her hair away from her face and rubbed her back till she finished.

"Scan it?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

Hermione tightened her grip and pulled herself up, dry heaving as Lucius held her against him. He took that as permission to lift her off the carpet and exit the closet, but Hermione grabbed the door frame not allowing him to leave the threshold. He arched an eyebrow, but stood as she lifted her bracelet and ran the underside of it under a red beam of light.

"Doctor Darien Williams has been notified," a woman's voice cut through the silence of Hermione's home, causing Lucius to slightly jump. "Please stay where you are, if there is someone with you, we ask that, that person please not move the patient. Help will arrive momentarily."

Lucius laid Hermione on her bed. "What was that?" He asked wiping her of the blood covering her face.

Hermione dry heaved again before answering. "Don't leave." She gripped his wrist tighter as they heard the *thud thud whoomph* of air being beat into submission, and the front door being kicked open. Lucius grabbed his wand, but Hermione tugged his wrist and shook her head as footsteps beat upon her stairs.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" An American voice called. Hermione nodded her head at Lucius letting him know it was fine.

"Up here," he shouted. The footsteps of two uniformed men marched into her bedroom carrying a stretcher. Hermione refused to release Lucius's wrist, as they strapped her down, and carried her into a green helicopter with an insignia of a red cross inside a white square painted on the side. Hermione still refused to release Lucius.

_hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt_

"Sorry," Hermione whispered into the silence of her private hospital room. "Didn't mean to keep you."

Lucius stopped running his fingers through her hair, then resumed. "I will stay."

"You can leave," she whispered, and heard him say "no" as she drifted off yet again.

_hEaRt*HeArT* _5 minutes later_*HeArT*hEaRt_

"Leave," Hermione whispered.

Lucius held up his wrist she still held. "I don't think you want me to," he smirked.

Hermione's hand twitched, but refused to open on her command. "Please remove my hand." She heard him refuse again as she drifted off.

_hEaRt*HeArT* _Another 5 minutes later_*HeArT*hEaRt_

"Who gave you permission to draw blood from my patient!" The Doctor yelled at the male nurse while barging into the room.

"Just following procedure sir!" He said standing to attention.

"Did you not read the patients files?!" The Doctor demanded.

The nurse turned red. "Sir no sir," He admitted.

"If you had read the files you would know my patient's religion restricts them from giving blood! You are suspended until further notice Gibbs!" The Doctor pocketed the blood sample after the nurse left.

"It's nice to see you too," Hermione rasped.

"Kitten!" The Doctor rushed to Hermione's side and left kisses all over her face. Lucius went stiff at the display. "What happened Kitten? Who is your friend? Why haven't you called me for an appointment?!"

"Slow down Uncle Dare," Hermione smiled.

"Uncle?" Lucius asked.

"You're still here?" Hermione asked back. Lucius lifted his arm where she still held onto his wrist. Her hand still twitched, not releasing him. She sighed, "This is Lucius Malfoy. Mister Malfoy, this is Doctor Darien Williams, my Uncle."

"That's General Williams," her uncle's voice boomed throughout the room while the two men 'shook' hands.

"Alright, that's enough show of testosterone," Hermione placed her free hand over theirs and they reluctantly released, her Uncle grasping her hand before it fell.

"Why are you dehydrated?" Darien asked. Hermione blushed. "You were drinking were you not?"

"N-"

"Don't lie to me young lady!"

"Wel-"

"You are not of age!"

"I am-"

"You put your body under strenuous activity." Hermione turned red. "You drank, what did you do to put your body under such stress?!" He demanded.

"I am nineteen," Hermione bit out through her teeth. "I am of age-"

"Not on American soil."

"I didn't drink on American soil."

"So you were off base!"

"I was at home-"

"When I clearly said you should remain here on American soil!"

"And you wonder why I'm so stressed!" Hermione yelled.

Darien took a deep breath. "Strenuous activity."

"I had rough sweaty sex," Hermione drawled.

He sputtered, and Lucius smirked. "Did you use birth control?"

"Contraceptive charm."

"Did you at least have your partner use a condom?"

"I use a potion."

"It must not work when you drink and have rough sweaty sex," he said sarcastically.

Hermione took over the sputtering, and Lucius wiped the gob smacked look off his face.

"When was the last time you had intercourse?"

"This morning," Hermione answered lightly.

Darien sighed, "Before that."

"Two days ago."

"Slut."

"Man whore."

"Before two days ago."

"One year."

"Who is the sperm donor?" Her Uncle bit out. Hermione stilled, and Lucius placed his hand over the one holding his wrist and squeezed.

Hermione turned to Lucius. "Run," she said seriously.

"Pardo-"

"Run!" She yelled. Her Uncle jumped over her bed blocking Lucius's path to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Darien yelled. Lucius pulled out his wand and attempted to disapparate. "Damn! He's one of those Kitten!" Then he smirked. "This room is protected from magic use. You can thank Kitten for that."

"Thank you _poppet_," Lucius smirked, and her Uncle growled.

"Don't push him Lucius," Hermione warned.

Lucius smiled, "You called me Lucius." Hermione blushed.

"Sit down," Hermione ordered. Darien looked defiant, but Lucius sat. "_Sit down_," she ordered again. He sat. "What happens now Uncle Dare?"

He sighed. "I think you know what happens."

"I can't," Hermione whispered.

"You have to Kitten. You're not even one month in and the seizures have already started," Darien said solemnly.

"What is wrong?" A perplexed Lucius asked.

"Her body is rejecting the pregnancy," Darien said. "It may be a side effect from being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse." Hermione let her tears fall. "You're crying blood," Darien stated.

Hermione wiped her eye with a finger and stared at the red smudge. "Is that bad?"

"This is new Kitten, but it does not look good. I'm sorry, but you have to abort," Darien choked out.

"No!" Hermione and Lucius shouted at the same time.

"You have to, she has to," Darien said to his niece, then to the blond. "This may cost her, her life. Please don't make me pull the Guardianship card."

"You wouldn't," Hermione gasped.

"For you I would," Darien said hoarsely. "I won't let you go through this again."

Lucius squeezed her hand. "Again?"

"That red-headed weasel kid impregnated her right after that war against Moldywarts, then left her," He choked. "I almost lost her at the eight month mark. The baby was still-born."

Hermione choked out bloody tears. "I don't care," she said after a while of silence. "Give me seven months."

"I can't take that chance Kitten," her Uncle choked out.

"You can. And you will," Hermione cried. "There is a reason for this pregnancy, be it a faulty potion, or forgotten charm. This baby deserves a chance at surviving, and I am going to give it all I can."

"Not at the cost of your life," Lucius whispered.

"Yes," Hermione rasped. "Even if it costs me my life."

"No Kitten-"

"Seven months," she interrupted. "Babies can be delivered at seven months and survive in an incubator."

"That is not possible poppet," Lucius gently rubbed circles in the back of her hand.

"Maybe not in the Wizarding world," Hermione said. "It is possible in the Muggle world. Two out of three babies end up being delivered at seven months, and survive in incubators."

Lucius looked at her hopefully. "Is this possible?" He asked her Uncle.

"Y-yes," he choked out.

"Do you want to do this poppet?"

"Yes," she said strongly.

"I'll need the names of the best Muggle Doctors, and I'll hire the best Healers to work together on your case," he said firmly. "She will need a Healer or a Doctor at the Manor at all times of the day."

"Wait. The Manor?" Hermione asked.

"Well you won't be living in that house alone," Lucius said in a no nonsense tone. "Therefore you will stay at the Manor."

"You didn't even ask if I lived alone," Hermione said irritated.

"Do you live alone?"

"Sometimes."

"What do you mean sometimes?!"

"I live with with my niece on and off base, not that it is any of your business," Darien barked.

"You do not live with her full time," Lucius stated. "So she will live with me at my Manor."

"I will not step foot in that place again!"

"I have torn down that room, and made it into an indoor garden," Lucius said.

"He has a Manor," Darien said to himself. "My niece will not be moving in with you, you cradle robber!"

"I can take care of her."

"And I can't?!"

"I did not say that."

"You implied it!"

"I did not imply it, you chose to interpret my words that way."

"Y-you!" Darien stuttered. "She is my niece!"

"I am going to be the father."

"Cradle robber!" Darien yelled.

"You will have rooms for yourself of course," Lucius hid his smirk. Darien sputtered.

"I believe it is my choice if I choose to move into _your_ Manor!" Hermione spat through gritted teeth.

"Quiet Kitten this doesn't concern you," Darien dismissed his niece.

"It most certainly does!" Hermione yelled, and pulled his ear till she got a satisfying yelp from him.

"Quiet poppet, your Uncle and I are talking," Lucius admonished her.

Hermione grabbed his ear also and yelled, "This is my choice! My decision! You discuss this with me! I'm not a piece of property!" She finished hoarsely, and paled.

"Breathe Kitten," Darien ordered. "Breathe through it. Take long deep breaths," he said soothingly, lulling Hermione into a deep sleep.

"What does she need?" Lucius asked. "I will set everything up for her. I will have the delivery room set up with one of those incubus things. I can buy everything she would need in a hospital Magical or Muggle."

"Incubator," Darien said.

"Pardon?"

"You said incubus. It's called an incubator," he said. "You'll need to remember the correct names of the medical equipment if you plan on purchasing them."

Lucius nodded. "Or you can just order them for me with access to my account."

"Arrogant ass."

"Ignorant American."

"How big are those rooms?"

"When would you like to move in?"

"Do you have a pool?"

"I even have a lake."

"We can move in by next week."

"I can have you both moved in by today."

"Great."

"I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

"What?!" Darien shouted, causing Hermione to twitch in her sleep.

"You heard me."

"British Prick!"

"American Arse."

"You do not have my permission to ask my niece."

"So you would deny your great nephew or niece their father?" Lucius arched his eyebrow.

"Ass-wipe," Darien muttered.

"Chicken-chit."

They both laughed.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"I hope she refuses you."

"I'll just keep asking."

"A prick like yourself would lower yourself to begging?"

"Malfoy's do not beg," Lucius sniffed. "We always get what we want."

"Now I remember you! Cradle robber! She went to school with your snobby son!"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry "poppet" "kitten"," they both said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cradle Robber_

* * *

_Still don't own any of these characters...but I did make up Hermione's Uncle Darien (^.^)_

* * *

"Hey pasty!" The voice boomed throughout the indoor pool chamber.

"Pardon?" Lucius glared.

"You heard me whitey," Dare smirked.

"I have been called many things, but never pasty or whitey," Lucius said the words as though he swallowed one of Albus Dumbledore's lemon drops.

"Ha!" Dare smacked the wizard's back, ignoring the look of murderous intent that crossed Lucius's face. "You on steroids?" The General squeezed the wizard's forearm.

"Steroids?" A look of confusion crossed Lucius's face and he pulled his arm away.

"Yeah, you know...oh, maybe you don't because you're probably taking a potion," Dare snickered. "You're probably some scrawny little runt without the extra help." Lucius's face turned red in under a second.

"Pardon me!" Lucius hissed while Darien continued snickering. "I am not some scrawny little runt nor do I need extra help!" He flexed his arms. "These are all natural," he said arrogantly.

"Sure, sure," Darien chuckled. "I'll bet you can't even complete a basic training course," he challenged. Lucius lifted an elegantly groomed eyebrow. "Probably afraid of tanning that pasty British ass," he added under his breath, but still spoke loud enough for the wizard to hear.

"I will accept that challenge," Lucius answered. "If you accept my challen-"

"Deal," Darien answered before the details of the wizard's challenge could be issued. "But no magic allowed." Lucius smirked widened.

"Deal." They 'shook' hands before pushing the others away.

HeArT*hEaRt

"You will climb that wall, swing down to the other side without falling off the rope, crawl under the barbed wire towards the tires, and run through every single tire without tripping in less than three minutes and forty three seconds...the record time," Darien smirked. Lucius glared.

"You did not tell me I would be getting covered in mud!" He hissed.

"You didn't ask," Darien shrugged.

"Cochon Americain," Lucius muttered.

"Resorting to different languages?"

"Oh you understand French?" Lucius put on a mock-horrified face.

"Too chicken to say it in English?" Dare glared.

"American pig."

"British Slave driver!"

"British Slave driver?"

"I'd like to kick you and see how you like it!"

"Kick me than!" Darien kicked him. "You American Chit!" Lucius yelled while holding his right leg.

"You lost."

"I lost what?"

"It's now been five minutes and you're still standing here," Darien laughed. Lucius's hand twitched over his cane while he glared at the muggle.

hEaRt*HeArT

"Not so confident now are you?" Lucius laughed. Darien glared.

"You could have warned me!"

"You accepted before I could mention what my challenge was," Lucius smirked as he watched the man struggle.

"You could still have warned me that this involved lifting and throwing stones and logs!"

"You didn't ask," Lucius shrugged while smirking.

"I'll bet you can't even lift this!"

Lucius lifted an eyebrow and easily lifted the twelve-kilogram stone and tossed it.

"Well I'll be damned," Darien muttered.

"You lost," Lucius laughed.

"You lost too!"

"A Malfoy never looses!"

"You lost the war."

"I defected before Voldemort lost so that doesn't count!"

"Why? Afraid you were going to Loose?"

"You ignorant American!"

"At least my niece is not as ignorant!"

"She's not American," Lucius sniffed.

"But as her guardian she has a temporary citizenship. Therefore she is temporarily American!"

"Thank Merlin it is only temporary!"

"What do you have against Americans?"

"Absolutely nothing...expect that you make them seem more unenlightened the more I get know you!"

"The more I get know you, you make the British seem more stuck up!"

"Well I never!" Hermione gasped.

"Kitten!" Dare rushed to his niece's side. "I didn't mean you!" Hermione sidestepped her Uncle, glaring at the man.

"Don't!" Hermione wiped away a tear. "Just don't."

"Come poppet," Lucius cooed over her. Hermione allowed him to embrace her while he smirked over her shoulder at her livid Uncle. "Let's get you ready for our evening dinner."

"You are not going to propose again are you?" Hermione asked dryly. Lucius stiffened and Darien snickered. "What were you two doing anyway?"

"Lucius challenged me!" Darien answered before Lucius could even open his mouth. He glared.

"What?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth while glaring at the wizard.

"He challenged me first!" Lucius pointed at the smirking man.

"In all my short years I have never seen my father act like a petulant child," Draco smirked at his father.

"I am not petulant!" They could practically hear the pout in Lucius's voice. Darien snickered.

"In all my years I have never seen my Uncle stoop so low as to goad a petulant child!" Hermione glared and Darien actually pouted. "You two will apologise to each other! Especially to Draco and me for acting like unruly children," Hermione ordered.

"I apologise Draco, Poppet...Darien," Lucius said with a small tilt of his head to Darien. Darien crossed his arms and bit his tongue.

"Uncle Dare," Hermione warned. Lucius smirked and Draco narrowed his eyes at his father.

"I apologize Kitten, Draco," Darien said contritely.

"You will apologise to Lucius too," Hermione glared at the grown man. He bit his lips between his teeth. "Uncle Dare," Hermione warned. He ignored her and stared the older blond down. "Uncle Dare!" Hermione yelled. Darien flinched.

"I apologize Lucius," he muttered.

"Say it with contrition!" Hermione ordered. Darien glared at his niece and Hermione fingered her wand.

"You can't use magic," Darien smirked. Hermione smirked back.

"I cannot," she conceded, "but Draco can." Darien shuddered and Draco smirked.

"I apologize Lucius," Darien said a bit more meaningfully. Hermione and Draco nodded and left the two men to themselves.

"That was horrible acting," Lucius said under his breath so Hermione and Draco would not overhear.

"And you're a better actor?" Dare scoffed.

"Much better than you since Hermione and my son accepted my first apology as sincere," Lucius smirked.

"Yeah well...I hope my niece refuses you again!"

"That was low," Lucius glared.

"Yet you have practically lowered yourself to begging my niece to marry you every other day," Dare laughed.

"I do not beg!"

"No, you just get on a knee and plead for her hand," Darien snickered and Lucius glowered.

"Malfoys do not plead or beg!" Lucius hissed.

"You do."

"I do not! I just know what I want!"

"Petulant child," Darien snickered.

"Obstreperous child!"

"Rowdy British Prick!"

"Do you have something against us British?!"

"No...just that you make them seem as supercilious as yourself!"

"Oh the American knows a big word," Lucius taunted.

"At least I'm not a cradle robber!" Darien yelled.

"Uncle Dare!" Hermione yelled back then kneeled over in pain and Draco helped her out of the gardens and into the Manor.

"Look what you have done!" Lucius hissed.

"What I have done?!" Darien yelled.

"Yes! You know she cannot be stressed!"

"Yet here you are yelling at me instead of helping the woman carrying your child!"

"And here you are yelling at me instead of rushing to help your niece! You are her primary physician!"

"I may be her primary physician but she would not be in this condition if you had not impregnated her!"

"Father! Darien!" Draco yelled at the two glowering men who yelped and held their bums. Draco smirked at the men, tucking his wand back up his sleeve, and lifted an eyebrow. "Don't think I didn't know what you two were up to today."

"Don't tell "Kitten" "Poppet"!" Darien shouted and Lucius hissed.

* * *

_This just popped into my head today...It may not be that great, but I thought I would add it to the first 'one shot' I posted. I do not know if I will add anything else after this..._

_I guess time and my imagination will tell..._


End file.
